<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walk you home by marsella_1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942377">Walk you home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004'>marsella_1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Провожать Чонина домой уже становится привычкой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walk you home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>старый фик из 2018; писалось под nct dream — walk you home</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Провожать Чонина домой уже становится привычкой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чан поджидает его у здания школы, до которого бежал десять минут после окончания лекций в институте. Он очень устал, в куртке жарко под весенним солнцем, но Чонину необязательно знать о мучениях старшего. Чану достаточно увидеть широкую улыбку и растрёпанные волосы парнишки, чтобы день прошёл на отлично. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Они знакомы всего два месяца, но назвать их отношения дружескими язык не поворачивается — друзья, как минимум, проводят много времени вместе и делятся своими тайнами, ну, или хотя бы тем, что происходит в их жизни. Чонин же только молчит всю дорогу до дома и невпопад кивает на немногочисленные вопросы старшего. Кажется, будто он далеко в своих мыслях, мечтает о невообразимых приключениях и победах над отъявленными злодеями (наверняка, в лице задир из параллельного класса).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чан замолкает и задумывается о своих проблемах, вечных долгах с прошлого семестра и, конечно же, о странных взаимоотношениях с Чонином. Можно рискнуть и серьёзно поговорить, но пугать младшего ему сейчас меньше всего хочется. Поэтому он лишь глубоко вздыхает и прячет руки в карманах.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>У многоэтажного жилого комплекса привычно мало народу — в это время жильцы или на работе, или перед экранами телевизоров. Чан неловко мнётся у входа, носком кроссовка пиная камушки на асфальте. Чонин прячет подбородок в вороте толстовки и опускает глаза, не зная, как попрощаться. Он подтягивает рюкзак за лямки и слишком громко выдыхает, пугаясь при этом сильнее приятеля. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чан подходит вплотную, приобнимает младшего за плечи, запуская ладонь в его волосы, легонько взъерошивая. Он снова не смог, снова не объяснился, испугавшись возможной реакции на признание. Чан покидает застывшего парня, теребящего рукава толстовки и покрасневшего из-за внезапных объятий.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На губах Чонина играет смущённая улыбка, а мимолётное прикосновение к щеке отдаётся приятным покалыванием.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующей неделе всё повторяется: Чан поджидает школьника, затем безмолвно идёт по направлению к дому. Чонин хмурый немного, даже поникший — плохо написанная контрольная по английскому напрочь отбивает желание веселиться, по крайней мере, на недельку-другую. Знает же, что от родителей обязательно достанется.<p> </p>
<p>Чонин отгоняет грустные мысли, поднимает голову выше, смотря вперёд, на ряд магазинов с манящими вывесками и причудливыми названиями, и наступает в лужу, полную хлипкой грязи. Чан тихо посмеивается в сторонке, а щёки Чонина приобретают розоватый оттенок. Он не двигается с минуту, потом наклоняется и принимается снимать с себя промокшие кроссовки. На удивлённый взгляд приятеля бросает короткое:</p>
<p>— Пофиг.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И добавляет, ступая босыми ногами на прохладный асфальт:</p>
<p>— Лучше пройдусь так, чем буду терпеть мокрые носки и хлюпать грязной водой. Кроссы всё равно уже испорчены, так хотя бы огребу за дело и поступлю, как сам того желаю.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чан не вмешивается в этот монолог, только вздыхает под вселенскими тяготами и опускается на колено, расшнуровывая ботинок. Потом приступает ко второму и встаёт, улыбаясь ярко.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Держи давай. Не хватало ещё, чтоб ты заболел, и мне некого было провожать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чонин сначала не понимает, чего от него хотят, потом понимает и закусывает губу от волнения. Неужели из-за его глупости хён теперь тоже без обуви останется? Он упрямится, отнекиваясь, но Чан вручает ему ботинки и быстро удаляется вперёд, оставляя дрожащего парня. Холод пробирается под одежду, руки коченеют, и Чонин всё же натягивает обувь, чтобы окончательно не замёрзнуть. Он догоняет Чана на остановке и безмолвно шагает рядом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>До многоэтажного здания они добираются раньше обычного, хотя бы потому, что Чан спешит поскорее попрощаться и добежать до своего дома, чтобы не превратиться в ледышку (ну, или простыть). Чонин дышит прерывисто, когда его сгребают в объятия (<i>или это от холода?</i>), и крепче прижимается к широким плечам. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Такое ощущение, что я тебе в тягость, — слетает с губ Чонина прежде, чем он успевает подумать.</p>
<p>— С чего ты взял? — Чан высвобождает парня из плена своих рук и внимательно смотрит в его глаза. — Я что-то не так сделал?</p>
<p>— Нет, просто... Ты возишься со мной, как с ребёнком, словно это твоя обязанность, понимаешь... — Чонин подбирает нужные слова, но запинается на полуфразе и опускает взгляд.</p>
<p>— Я делаю это, потому что сам так хочу. Мне нравится провожать тебя до дома, нравится проводить с тобой время, даже если мы ни о чём не говорим, — он чуть усмехается. — А ещё мне нравится обнимать тебя. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чан вновь притягивает младшего к себе, запуская пальцы в отросшие волосы и слушая гулкое сердцебиение, отчётливо звучащее в тишине. Он мягко целует тёмные пряди, взлохмаченные ветром, и нехотя отстраняется. Чонин набирается смелости и глядит в карие глаза, на выдохе произнося:</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, пообещай мне, что не заболеешь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Кто же тогда меня будет провожать?</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(и так невероятно улыбаться)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чан кивает и берёт руку Чонина в свою.</p>
<p>— Обещаю.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>